La destinée de Pum
by Fisitron
Summary: La grande aventure de Pum, lancière Liltie. Après son rite de passage à l'âge adulte, elle se lance enfin dans le monde en tant qu'aventurière. [100% spoiler concernant l'intrigue du jeu]


_Il y a quelques jours je suis allé chez un revendeur d-achat/vente "cash" pour particuliers. J'aime bien ce genre de boutiques parce que si on y va régulièrement on peut parfois trouver des choses à des prix intéressants. J'en profite souvent pour acheter des jeux Gameboy Advance / Nintendo DS (première génération) que je n'ai pas. Ce que j'adore dans ces cas là, c'est d'allumer la console et de voir la partie de l'ancien propriétaire. Les persos et les noms qu'il/elle à choisis, où il en est dans l'aventure, ce genre de choses. Dans les jeux de type RPG c'est souvent assez parlant et je me prends vite au jeu de deviner quel genre de joueur/joueuse possédait la cartouche avant moi._

_J'ai (enfin) réussi à mettre la main sur "Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles : Echoes of Time" (bonjour je suis un titre pas compliqué du tout) au tarif de huit euros quatre-vingt dix-neuf. Sur internet c'est au minimum une vingtaine d'euros en loose et les versions avec boite on est carrément a plus de cinquante balles et j'ai pas les moyens de claquer un budget pareil en jeux vidéos._

_L'acquisition faite et une fois chez moi j'ai allumé la console et je suis tombé sur... une partie à peine commencée. Oui, juste avant le tuto. Le perso était une Liltie nommée "Pum". Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un qui avait voulu écrire "Plume" mais qui s'est chié a l'écriture ? Est-ce que c'était la partie du petit frère ou de la petite soeur après avoir reçue la cartouche d'un/e plus grand/e que lui/elle ? Aucune idée mais puisque la partie était au tout tout début j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu (dans tous les sens du terme) et j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la continuation de cette histoire._

_Après avoir exhumé cette cartouche de la poussière de l'étagère ou elle reposait, ton aventure ne se terminera pas ici ! __Je te dédie cette fanfic miteuse à toi joueur/joueuse inconnu/e qui n'a jamais progressé après avoir crée ton personnage ! _

**ATTENTION : SPOILERS SI VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS JOUE AU JEU.**

* * *

Pum posa sa lance, la point vers le haut et le manche sur le sol, le regard déterminé, tandis que le golem derrière elle s'écroulait sur lui même dans un fracas d'acier rongé par la rouille. La jeune fille resta plantée là quelques instants puis elle s'avança sous la voûte de Pierre qui menait au lac du Cristal. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds attachés par un grand ruban était assise au sommet de la pierre scintillante et contemplait l'arrivante d'un air amusé.

« Eh bien te voilà désormais une adulte, Pum.

— Hm. Répondit l'intéressée d'un ton laconique.

— Surtout ne souris pas, tu prendrais des rides ! Ironisa Sherlotta en dodelinant de la tête tout en faisant bouger son ornement capillaire.»

Il y eut un long silence au bout duquel la jeune fille sur le cristal en lança un petit éclat à la visiteuse en contrebas.

« Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça signifie. J'aurais pensé que ça faisait des années que tu attendais ça mais vu ton enthousiasme... Ironisa t'elle.»

Pum se saisit du petit éclat et le contempla silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de le glisser dans une poche de sa salopette ample. Se saisissant de son arme, elle retourna au village ou l'ancien lui fit part de sa préoccupation. Eryll était mystérieusement tombée malade et le remède n'ayant pas été préparé depuis longtemps, il n'en restait plus. Pour compliquer la chose, l'un des ingrédient était plutôt difficile à se procurer. Pum interrogea l'Ancien sur une piste éventuelle afin de commencer à trouver un remède et elle fut redirigée vers la ville non loin de la forêt, au bout de la grande route. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, une silhouette élancée portant un casque doré couvrant intégralement son visage s'avança vers elle dans une allure déguingandée en l'interpellant :

« Pum ! Pum ! Attends !

— Hm ? Répondit-elle,placide.

— Je...Je suis désolée... j'aurais voulu...

— Calme toi Norschtalen. Je sais que tu tiens énormément à Eryll. Je vais quitter le village à la recherche d'un remède.

— M-Merci, Pum... » répondit la silhouette casquée en reprenant son souffle.

La lancière avisa la grande route qui quittait le village puis elle se mit en marche, songeuse de ce qui l'attendait par delà la forêt. Elle qui avait toujours été cantonnée aux bois, elle se demandait ce que lui réservait son futur. Maintenant qu'elle avait passé le rite de l'adulte, elle pouvait désormais aller où bon lui semble et devenir une aventurière comme elle l'avait toujours voulu. Avec sa lance pour seule compagne, elle prit la route. Après quelques heures de marche elle se retrouva à la lisière du sous-bois. Elle parcourut la plaine du regard puis vit les toits bleus de la ville briller au loin sous les éclaircies ensoleillées.

Tirant une gourde de métal de sa besace elle but une longue gorgée et se mit en route vers la silhouette de pierres qui se dressait comme une construction incongrue dans cet horizon bucolique. Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'elle arriva sur place. Les gardes la dévisagèrent avec un brin de perplexité mais vu le nombre d'aventuriers qui allaient et venaient, ce n'étaient pas la personne la plus suspecte qu'ils aient vu de toute leur vie. Pum fit le tour des échoppes en quête de renseignements pour le remède et ce fut finalement un équipementier qui la dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la ville.

C'était facile de reconnaître l'endroit, il s'agissait du plus vaste édifice au centre de la ville et selon certains, elle était si labyrinthique et immense que des portions avaient été fermées au public afin d'éviter que les gens ne s'y perdent. Pum se frotta le menton en se disant qu'un rayonnage sur la médecine pourrait très certainement répondre à la question. Aussi c'est déterminée qu'elle y entra, ne comptant pas en repartir sans un début de réponse.

Elle fut immédiatement stupéfaite par la taille des lieux. Les rayonnages s'étendaient à perte de vue sur des dizaines de mètres de haut. Ce qui lui avait semblé raisonnable et logique avant d'entrer s'était maintenant mué en un doute tenace. Par ou commencer ? Ou aller ? Comment était-ce classé ? Était-ce classé au moins ? L'amplitude de la réalisation manqua de la faire vaciller mais elle raffermit sa prise sur sa lance et prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer au hasard entre deux rangées d'ouvrages sur les monstres marins et autres créatures côtières. Partout s'alignaient de nombreux ouvrages aux titres parfois obscurs, voir illisibles pour certains. Les étagères étaient vaguement étiquetées mais le temps et la poussière en avaient effacé un bon nombre. De temps à autres elle s'arrêtait pour tirer un livre au hasard et tenter d'en lire le contenu mais rien de ce qu'elle ne vit semblait traiter de médecine.

Pum finit par s'immobiliser et se demanda si quelqu'un avait un minimum de connaissance sur la géographie des lieux. Une bibliothèque signifiait forcément un bibliothécaire ou même un archiviste, quelqu'un qui sache ou chercher ! Elle rebroussa chemin au pas de course et se retrouva dans l'allée centrale. Une immense dalle ronde était illuminée au loin et une silhouette était penchée sur un ouvrage. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille s'avança vers l'homme mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interpeller, il redressa la tête avec un air stupéfait :

« Oooooh foila quelqu'un qui arrife de bien loin ! Fit-il avec son lourd accent.

— Excusez-moi, je suis à la recherche...

— Larkeicus ! Bibliothécaire und Archéologue ! Rafi de fous rencontrer matame !»

Il lui serra la main vigoureusement tandis qu'elle restait immobile, surprise par la réaction de l'homme qui semblait ravi de sa présence. Elle lui expliqua d'où elle venait et pourquoi et à cette réponse il sursauta avec une lueur de joie dans ses yeux :

« Wunderbar ! Unglaublich ! Pum, ja !

— Je vous en prie, c'est urgent ! Insista la jeune fille.

— Traitement malatie du crystal ! Je connais le remète !

— Vraiment ?!

— Ach... Mais juste ein tout petit détail...

— Oui ?! - Un ingrétient difficile à récolter ! Danchereux !

— Je ferais le nécessaire pour elle. Fit Pum, le regard brillant.

— Une corne de Taurosaure !

— Une corne de Taurosaure ?! Répéta t'elle, perplexe.

— Ja c'est le chenre de monstre qui fit près de l'eau ! Si il y a une maufaise odeur, alors Taurosaure pas loin, ja !»

Pum se frotta le menton d'un air perplexe tandis qu'il la chassait presque en la pressant d'obtenir l'ingrédient nécessaire. Elle se retrouva rapidement au-dehors, légèrement incrédule. L'homme avait quelque chose d'étrange en lui et même s'il semblait amical au premier abord, il se dégageait de lui une curieuse sensation. La nuit était bien avancée et tout le monde avait plié boutique. Dépourvue d'argent, Pum se ménagea un petit coin de paille entre deux caisses, sur les docks et s'endormit rapidement, la tête remplie par les évènements de la journée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Au départ je m'étais dit que je ferais une retranscription mot pour mot des dialogues mais ça va vite être rébarbatif vu la quantité de dialogues dans les Final Fantasy. Finalement j'ai opté pour une révision de l'aventure au fur et a mesure de ma progression dans le jeu. Je ne changerais pas la trame scénaristique principale mais j'ai juste envie de raconter ma partie en y mettant un peu de mes idées ! Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu auparavant donc c'est la découverte totale pour moi. Pour ce qui est de Larkeicus, le jeu implique un lourd accent germanique donc je l'ai gardé._


End file.
